Hariel Pottereia
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM; Um crossover HP e Pequena Sereia... PUTA QUE PARIU! Lupin é o Rei Tritão da parada Gay, Mary Sues machos, Voldie transex, lago que desagua no mar... é trash demais pra descrever.
1. A besha de nadadeira

**Titulo:** Pra você guardei o amor. **(YAH: Podia ter permanecido guardado. (Y))(Munda: Começamos bem! Guarda esse amor onde o sol não bate e o vento não entra, exu!)**

**Autora:** Gih Kitsunesspnlm **(YAH: Saúde!) (Munda: Segunda fic ripada dessa guria... 'Sacanagem ou Putaria' já foi ruim, imagina essa...)**

**Filme:** Pequena Sereia. **(YAH: Desde o inicio ela deixa claro a sua falta de criatividade...) [YAH 2: E ela nem tem vergonha de esconder a falta de originalidade de tentar – e não conseguir - imitar um filme INFANTIL e juntar com Harry Potter!] (Munda: PUTA QUE PARIU! Sério mesmo, véi? Não, é zoação, só pode ser... PEQUENA SEREIA? TINHA NADA MAIS TRASH, NÃO?)**

**Betas:** Lud, Sammy, Marica B.S. and Serena (que para todas as crises me ajudaram a constituir essa fic, me empolgaram, me fizeram extremamente com seus comentários e betagem.) **(YAH: P#$, mas com isso tudo de gente e ainda sai uma bosta dessa... Vou te contar, heim? Agora eu já engordei a lista de assassinatos pendentes.) (Munda: Muitas cabeças pensando merda = uma fic TOTAL SHIT. Claro.)**

**Trilha sonora:** Shimbalaiê - Maria Gadu **(YAH: Isso é musica de terreiro de macumba, né, Vovó****?)**** (Munda: Marca registrada de macumba, caríssima Yah!) ** / Bicho Homem - Milton Nascimento. / Bad Girl – Rihanna.** (Munda: Isso misturado com HP e Pequena Sereia. MEUDEUS, QUE TRASH.)** / Respirar você - Capital Inicial. / Almost Lovers - Fine Frenzy. / Pra você guardei o amor - Nando Reis. **(Munda: SURUBA MUSICAL ESTRANHA. Quero tequila com suor de um mendigo, pra agora! #convoca gogo-boy garçom#)**

**(*Yah acorda assustada por dormir no primeiro serviço*)(Munda: #olha feio pra Yah#)**

**Nota 1:** Todas as musicas se encontram no texto, em seus devidos lugares. **(YAH: E sabe qual é o devido lugar da sua fict? *veias da yah saltando*)(Munda: O devido lugar dessa fic é um lixão em chamas. No mínimo, beeem no mínimo.)**

**Nota 2:** Em projeto eu tenho alguns extras, que acreditei não se adaptarem a fic. **(Yah: Cumá?) (Munda: Oi? #Gareth)** Portanto me encham o saco para que eu os escreva **(YAH: Garotinha bipolar essa, heim?) (Munda: Vou pegar a Pedra de Rosetta e já volto, viu?)**, são: Uma oneshot Lysander/Lorcan/Neville, **(YAH: Cof Cof SURUBA!) (Munda: Cof cof QUE NOJO!) **uma Severus/Sirius/Remus, **(YAH: Outra suruba nojenta! Porque o Sirius e o Snape se adoram, né? E que coisa mais linda deve ser os dois juntos –NOT!) (Munda: Ô ship lindo de deus! –nnnn)**uma Harry/Teddy **(YAH: VOCÊ sabia que aliciar menores de idade É CRIME? E que o Harry JAMAIS pegaria o próprio AFILHADO? #Fica a dica) (Munda: Os ships dessa menina são MUITO SUSPEITOS. MUITO.)** na primeira vez. Além da versão estendida da fic **(YAH: Amor, eu MAL ACEITO ler esse seu ABORTO DA NATUREZA, que dirá uma VERSÃO ESTENDIDA!) (Munda: ... que não faço questão NENHUMA de ler...) **(onde eu quero explorar algumas coisinhas) **(YAH: Sinto cheiro de NC nojenta nisso!) (Munda: Guerra nuclear, incesto entre vegetais, efeitos de tempestades elétricas sobre os monges da Carolina do Sul, fabricação caseira de ornitorrincos roxos, e por aí vai...)** uma continuação, com o baby Potter-Lupin. **(Yah: ME DIZ QUE É ADOÇÃO. #vingadoresfellings) (Munda:#está batendo a cabeça na pilastra mais próxima e não pode comentar#)**

**Palavras:**7.419**. (Yah: Tanta palavra INUTIL.) (Munda: De suma importância, esse fato.)**

**Pôster:** Eu que fiz, mas a Marida ajudou e muito, os extras de imagens vão ser postados depois! **(Yah: Depois que eu estiver bemmm longe daqui!) (Munda: #faz as malas e vai visitar uma tia perdida#)**

**Pra você guardei o amor. (YAH: Acho que já deu para entender!) (Munda: Então guarda, querida. Guarda e não solta nunca mais, viu?)**

**Prólogo. **

O lago de Hogwarts sempre foi povoado por muitas criaturas.** (Munda: "Beshas aquáticas, o Aquaman, as meninas do Rouge, e uma infinidade de bizarrices...")** O que poucos sabiam é que, além do reino dos sereianos, existia um povo muito mais belo.** (Munda: Pressinto Cullens.)** Que fazia jus ao título de sereias. **[YAH: Vou te contar um segredo, minha cara autora: sereia só serve no FEMININO, mas para quem faz uma borrada dessa, isso é exigir muito de você, não é?] (Munda: Imaginei uma sereia macho e me caguei de rir, sério mesmo.)**

Mais além, protegido por forte mágica, estava o palácio do rei Tritão **[YAH: Meu Deus, a autora estava tão desesperada que copiou ate o nome do Pai da Ariel!] [YAH 2: E ainda vem me dizer que há um castelo E UM REINO no lago, ah vai, heim?] (Munda: Boa, Yah.) (Munda 2: Hogwarts é só um plano-de-fundo besta, queremos é SEX IN THE WATER. –não) **, título do fiel guardador do Portão dos Mares **[YAH: Não entendi, era um lago ou um mar, SUA ANTA?] [*YAH TENTANDO DAR AULAS DE GEOGRAFIA PARA O SER SUBDESENVOLVIDO CRIADOR DESTA MERDA*](Munda: INCOERÊNCIA MANDOU UM BEIJO, VIU?)**, Remus Lupin **[Yah: Eu pensei que esse fosse o amigo do James Potter, um LOBISOMEM, mas para essa autora ele foi transformado NISSO!] (Munda: De lobisomem pra SEREIA. Cê já foi mais másculo, hein, Lupim, vamo combiná.)**. Ninguém sabia por que ele tinha esse nome. Talvez fosse porque seus antepassados viviam em terra e corriam com os lobos**. [YAH: UAU, agora me responda, sua anta quadrada, O QUE TEM O FATO DELE SER O REI DOS** **"MARES" TEM COM ELE SER DESCENDENTE DE "LOBOS", HEIM, ANIMAL?] (Munda: NOFFA, sereia e lobo é assim, ó, truta, coladim um com o outro! Praticamente a mesa coisa!)**

Ele tinha um filho muito belo. Seus lindos cabelos mudavam de tonalidade,** (Munda: Drag. –q)** sua pele era tão clara como a do pai,** (Munda: Drag albina. –q)** seu caráter bondoso e trapalhão,** (Munda: Drag albina = Didi. –qq)** sempre se metendo em confusões. **[YAH: Descrição nem um pouco parecida com a da sessão da tarde!] (Munda: Nem li ó!) **

Desde criança, o menino tinha um sonho **[YAH: De dar o CU!] (Munda: Esse ele realizou CEDO, cara Yah...) **o de ir conhecer o resto do lago e depois o mar **[YAH VOLTA A EXPLICAR À AUTORA GEOGRAFIA, VISTO QUE A ANTA NÃO ENTENDEU... ****JÁ QUE LAGO NÃO DESAGUA NO MAR****! *VEIAS SALTANDO*](Munda: Pra começo de conversa... lago NEM DESAGUA. POR ISSO É UM LAGO, JUMENTO.)**. Seu amigo Lorcan Scamander**(Munda: Li 'Charmader'. KASKUASKUAS)** sempre tentava convencê-lo **[Yah: A se prostituir por um preço mais digno.] (Munda: Ele não queria, Yah, na verdade queria ser a putinha acessível até-um-mendigo-come, saca?)** e sempre o acompanhava **[YAH: Nos puteiros da vida! #GLAMUROSA] (Munda: Amigos costumam fazer isso, sabe?)**, e Lysander sempre brigava com eles **[ YAH: Pois queria dar primeiro #biba agressiva] (Munda: Imaginei uma briguinha de casal.)**, pois achava que suas idéias eram idiotas **[YAH: Ah, você não sabe o QUANTO AS SUAS IDEIAS SÃO IDIOTAS, Ô AUTORA DOS INFERNOS!] (Munda: #2 total na Yah, cara. Essa autora atingiu o nível 9.1 na escala BrunyUrie de tosquice.)** e servia de espião ao rei Tritão **[YAH: HAHA, VOU FINGIR QUE ESSA FOI A HISTORIA MAIS ORIGINAL QUE EU JÁ LI!] (Munda: Eu sempre leio 'rei Tição'. Não me chamem de racista, preciso de óculos.)**. Os três eram inseparáveis [**YAH: É A SURUBA, GENTE! É O QUE IMPERA NESSA MERDA!]**: Teddy **[ YAH: Cade a virgula, virgula, virgula... *YAH CHAMANDO A VIRGULA IGUAL A CACHORRO*](Munda: Teddy, o polvo, um amigo especial... #encarnou a Vovó e Gareth dá uma paulada#)** o **[YAH: CU]** doce,** (Munda: Boa! KAUSKUASKU)(Munda2: O 'doce' = o gay, ou o mais comido.)** Lorcan, o bobo **[YAH: O que dormiu com o Bozo.] (Munda: "... da corte...")**,o sério. **[YAH: Ou Leia-se: ****O menos IDIOTA!]**** (Munda: O bobo sério. Combinação estranha.)**

Nenhum deles podia prever o que se desenrolaria dali para frente**.[YAH: Nem eu poderia prever o que aconteceria quando eu me propus a ripar ISSO!] (Munda: E alguém consegue? Autora, isso que você acabou de fazer chama-se ENCHEÇÃO DE LINGUIÇA, corte, pelo amor da cabrita.)** Porque uma horrível bruxa já espreitava ao longe. **(Munda: Voldie transex. –q)[YAH: Sabe, autora não é para cortar o seu barato não, mas se isso é no lago em Hogwarts, haverão muitas BRUXAS, você não acha?] (Munda: É... isso foi sem sentido. Alguém espanque essa autora, fazendo favor. Sério mesmo.) ** E um grande amor estava escrito nas estrelas**[YAH: Até a novela das sete foi plagiada nessa fict ] (Munda: Envolvendo a horrível bruxa? Aloca.)**, sob as quais o pequeno príncipe **[YAH: Será que aquilo é pequeno também?]** **(Munda: E o plágio correndo solto!) **das águas nascera.

Uma curiosidade de nossa história é a origem do poder imenso do rei Remus** [*YAH dorme com a narrativa SUPER INTERESANTE*](Munda: Aff, isso é só o começo da fic é já tá nesse nível DRASTICO de chatura... vou dormir, sério mesmo.)**. Sendo seu título Tritão, era de se esperar que ele possuísse um tridente **[YAH: E que também fosse o PAI da Ariel, vivesse no MAR e ficasse nos FILMES DA DISNEY, mas quem sou eu perto de uma autora com você, NÉ? Com uma LÓGICA tão impecável? (Y)] (Munda: Ela própria indica falhas do enredo. Autoripagem, oi.),** mas o poder do guardião dos mares vinha da varinha mestra **[YAH: A PODEROSA "VARINHA" – em outros lugares conhecido como DICAPRIO #vide Vingadores] (Munda: O pinto do Motumbo! –q),** a primeira varinha criada pelos humanos, aquela feita **[YAH: Do poderoso leitinho!]** de coral com a alma de fênix **[YAH: UAU, Coral + Alma da Fênix faz SUPER SENTIDO! XD] [YAH 2: Agora eu sei com você fez essa fict, FOI INALANDO UM CORAL QUE EU SEI, heim?] (Munda: A COERÊNCIA FUGIU PRA BOLÍVIA, MANO! ALGUÉM ME MATE! #rola em querosene#)**.

O rei tinha muito boas relações com o diretor da escola de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore **[YAH: Primeira coisa Canon dessa bosta!] [YAH 2: As bibas se entendem!] (Munda: Bem, ele mora no lago DE HOGWARTS, era de se esperar que os dois NO MÍNIMO se conhecessem, né?)**. Ele sempre o consultava quando os alunos tinham permissão para se aproximar do lago e ele protegia **[YAH: Protegia, heim? Acho que tava mais para "penetrava"] **as entradas **[YAH: Mais que entrada apertadinha! UI!] (Munda: Yah anda lendo muito nc trash, tsk tsk...)** do mar **[YAH: Decida-se MULA: É MAR OU É LAGO?] (Munda: É PANGÉIA. –QQQ),** fortificando assim o Castelo por mar e terra.** (Munda: MAS NÃO TEM MAR ALI, CARALHO! SE É LAGO NÃO-PODE-DESAGUAR, BUSANHA! #bufando#)**

Remus era poderoso **[YAH: HAHA, finge que me engana, vai...] (Munda: PHO-DE-RO-ZAH...)** e fiel. Também era rígido **[Yah: Sou só eu ou isso daqui está cheio de indiretas ? ;/] [YAH2; O que era rígido, Senhor Lupin?] (Munda: O... tridente. Hehe. Pera, ele não tem. EU-NU-CO, KAKSUAKUSKAUS), **para que todos obedecessem às regras **[YAH: Impostas naquele puteiro****]**. No entanto, seu filho, Teddy, sempre acabava por amolecer **[Yah: Esse Teddy é todo amolecido] (Munda: Brocha.)** o rei.

Porém, a palavra de um rei Tritão é lei **[YAH: Lei nada! isso daqui é casa de puta e governada por sacana!] (Munda: Ele é rei, filha. LARGA A MÃO DE SER REDUNDANTE, CARALIO.)**, e nem mesmo Teddy ousava desobedecer a tal lei.**[YAH: Ah não ser se for para ficar enroscando cobrinha que eu sei, heim?] [YAH 2: Reparem que a palavra "lei" foi repetida duas vezes na mesma sentença!] (Munda: ALELUIA, ACABOU! #abre champanhe#)**

**[YAH: Ahhhhhhh! Enfim acabou! Eu sou muito guerreira. E por isso que eu só leio essas pérolas sobre a proteção das ripagens das Semu ou dos Vingadores!]**** (Munda: Pode acreditar, Yah, não é nada fácil ripar essas coisas... agora você sabe o quanto!)**

**Yasmin foi beber álcool em gel.**

**Munda foi tentar se asfixiar com algodão. **

**YAH: Tem segundo capítulo, VOCÊS QUEREM? – digam que não!**


	2. O Portão do Lago

**1 — O sonho [YAH: de dar em um puteiro.](Vovó: Ser uma diva do Pop: Não tem preço! -q) da pequena sereia.**

O lago era lindo.**[YAH: Espero que ela tenha se decidido dessa vez...](Vovó: É, tão lindo QUE DESÁGUA NO MAR. Lago do capeta!)** Apesar de Teddy só poder visitar as proximidades do Portão **[YAH: Caraca, isso vai mudar o meu mundo –NOT](Vovó: Legal, agora o lago tem um PORTÃO. Muito interessante! –not #Vai procurar wisky#) **, ele se sentia feliz em ver as criaturas **[YAH: Que saiam da boate GLS.](Vovó: "...que encontrava em sua sunga lilás..." –q)** que ali viviam. Ele não gostava dos sereianos **[YAH: Eu também não gosto dessa fict, é a vida... :/](Vovó: Sereianos são bichinhos lindos de Deus, pergunte ao Dumbie! –not)**, que sempre estavam bravos**[YAH: Se estavam bravos com você eu dou toda razão.](Vovó: UIE, eles estavam puta revolts! –not)[YAH: Aliás, também poderiam ficar bravos com a autora e lincharem-na!](Vovó: Ficar bravo com esta fic e matar a autora: pode!)** e colocavam **[YAH: UAU, colocavam o que neném?](Vovó: COLOCAVAM TUTO!)** a ele e aos amigos para correr. **[YAH: Vou me juntar a eles nessa empreitada!](Vovó: Covardes! Morram, seus projetos de lambaris! Com tanta coisa mais grave eles tem medinho de ÇERAY- ÂNUS? Ah, vá... #Vai buscar mais uma dose#)**

Naquele dia, em particular**[YAH: Não, esse dia é publico!]**, ele estava procurando por coisas de humanos **[YAH**: **Servem dejetos humanos?](Vovó: "...e, ao fim da tarde, já tinham encontrado uma calcinha presa entre as algas, uma bota de galocha amarela, uma sunga vermelha furada na bunda, uma embalagem de protetor solar e por aí vai..." #MundaFeelings) **, os pequenos **[YAH: Consolos?](Vovó: Pênis?)** tesouros que ele**[YAH: Enfiava no cú.](Vovó: Se for algum como as coisas que mencionamos anteriormente, é lá que ele vai colocar mesmo, Yah!)** e Lorcan sempre caçavam **[YAH: Bofis, negões e latinos calientes.](Vovó: Velhos banguelas e ricos.)**. Lorcan era seu melhor amigo **[YAH: Duvida: ele é o amigo gay, tipo cabeleireiro ou é o amigo que te enraba?](Vovó: Como o Teddy é a Ariel da história, o Lorcan deve ser o Sebastião.)**, companheiro para todas as aventuras **[YAH: No mundo cor de rosa.](Vovó: Na Terra de Suna Suna. –q #Vide Eleições do Mundo Canibal)**, ele tinha medo **[YAH: De ninguém come-lo.](Vovó: De ficar para titia.)[YAH2: De sentir muita dor quando der pela primeira vez.](Vovó: Yah, creio que a primeira vez dele foi há muito tempo.)**, mas nunca revelava**[YAH: ...Que era uma drag.](Vovó: ...Que já deu para o Alejandro durante um cover da Lady Gaga...) **, pois queria mostrar a Lysander que era um caçador **[YAH: Caçadores tão na pista pra dizer como ela é: caolha, nariz de tomada * só no funk*](#Vovó está assustada com Yah#)**.

Teddy carregava sua pequena sacola vermelha**[YAH: MEU DEUS, um saco vermelho? já estamos assim?](Vovó: "Pela estrada a fora eu vou bem sozinha..." EPA, história errada.)**, feita de um material brilhoso **[YAH: HAHAHA, isso foi feito com pele de vampiro de Crepúsculo.](Vovó: Não acredito que a temporada de caça aos vampiros começou e não fui avisada! #Pega o rifle#)** e delicado **[YAH: Como a sua entrada...](Vovó: "...como o de um botão da felicidade..." #Vide Sacanagem ou Putaria)**, ele a tinha achado em um dos navios**[YAH: NAVIOS EM UMA LAGOA, NAVIOS EM UMA LAGOAAAA.](Vovó: E o píer da lagoa deve ser o cu do teu pai. Porque, NÉ?)(Vovó 2: Ah, será que o portão deve ter alguma coisa a ver com o navio? –not)** próximo à grande floresta humana, que ali em baixo era proibida **[YAH: Primeira coisa Canon que eu li nessa merda toda.](Vovó: "floresta humana" me faz pensar em um monte de pessoas plantadas, cheias de musgo e com estrume até os joelhos. #Joga fora o litro vazio de saquê#)**.

Enquanto nadava pelas correntes **[YAH: Pelo que eu saiba, só existe correntes marítimas, ou seja – autora animal – NO MAR!](Vovó: Esse lago deve estar em Nárnia OU Matrix, porque, NÉ? PUTA QUE PARIU, HEIN? Estudar geografia não mata ninguém!) **, ouviu alguém se aproximar rapidamente**[YAH: Atrás de si.](Vovó: "...sentiu aquele cheiro de pós barba e ficou todo arrepiado. Seria um bofe musculoso?")**. Ele se escondeu numa formação **[YAH: De quatro, disfarçado de gatinho.](Vovó: "...de matinho e aguardou. O suspeito demorou tanto a ir embora que foi obrigado a cagar e limpar a bunda com um pedaço de coral...")** rochosa, esperando para reconhecer **[YAH: Esse daí conhece todo o mundo, rodadinho...](Vovó: CRIENTCH NOVO NO PEDAÇO!)** o intruso **[YAH: UI! Onde esse intruso foi parar, heim?]**. Viu que era apenas Lorcan, com os cabelos presos em uma trança**[YAH: Igual uma menininha, ah vá...](Vovó: Mudando o visu para agradar o passivo...)** que antes parecia ser um monstro com nadadeira na cabeça **[YAH: Para mim, isso é mais assustador que o monstro!](Vovó: Tadinha da biba assustada! –not)**.

— Você não me esperou Teddy.**[YAH: Eu queria dar também! -not](Vovó: Não esperou e não fez questão de usar o vocativo. QUE LINDO! –not)** — Lorcan esbugalhou **[YAH: Tipo buldoge?]** os olhos e puxou **[YAH: Fez plástica, a mona RYCAH!]** os lábios para baixo, numa careta triste**(Vovó: Aplicação de botox tem limite, sabia?) **, aquele olhar perdido de enguia quando fica para trás no cortejo. **[*YAH cansou*](Vovó: Tá, não consegui acompanhar, mas tudo bem! #vai procurar a Pomba para irem beber no Munda's#)**

— Meu pai ia me descobrir **[YAH: ...Dando no puteiro, e ia me dar uma surra.] (Vovó: Teddy, saia do armário com dignidade, por favor.)[YAH²: Ao menos é o que se espera de um pai decente.]** e você não chegou nem mesmo **[YAH: Com o dinheiro das entradas, e nem o do motel seu feio.](Vovó: "...com o faturamento da semana? Puta desobediente! Vai apanhar de cinta para aprender!")** depois que os raios de sol começaram a se infiltrar **[YAH:Atoron infiltrações.](Vovó: Ele curte infiltrações, intrusos... #trocadalho)** no lago. —Teddy sorriu para o amigo, ele sempre dormia demais **[YAH: Isso tudo porque apronta de madrugada.](Vovó: Duvido que ele não esteja com cansaço feliz. ESSE LINDO! –not)**.

— Está certo **[YAH: Não neném, tá tudo ERRADO!](Vovó rouba a corneta da Gareth: WROOONG!)**, vamos, mas se você não me esperar amanhã eu vo... Eu vo... **[YAH: Agora já sabemos o seu nome de guerra neném: Lady Gaga!](Vovó: #riu da Yah# Conjugar os verbos corretamente? DUVIDO!)**—Lorcan não terminou, porque Teddy já estava nadando para longe **[YAH: Tava nadando para tão tão tão distante –Sherkfellings](Vovó: Esse cara é retardado mesmo... Não está vendo que ele está nadando na sua frente só pra você ser obrigado a olhar para a bunda dele? Bichona burra!) [YAH²: Só não volta, tá?]**, e seu riso ecoava nos destroços**[YAH: Isso aí, ria enquanto todo o mundo está morto nos destroços, olha que o fantasma vai te pegar!](Vovó: Tá, e de onde surgiram os destroços? Para que eles servem, para aumentar o plot inexistente? BEESHA MÁ!)**, ele, sem outra coisa a fazer**[YAH: Podia se suicidar, né?](Vovó: Podia dar o cu de cabeça para baixo e rodar em um pé só!) **, começou a nadar cada vez mais rápido.**(Vovó: Não vai tão rápido senão a perereca vira do avesso! #Vide " 'Ai Para' aeromoça" do Mundo Canibal)**

Lorcan era gêmeo de Lysander,**(Vovó: A mãe deles tinha a dádiva de escolher nomes feios.)** eles eram filhos de uma das filhas adotivas do rei Tritão **[YAH: Cumá?](Vovó: Parentescos confusos, comolidar?)**, que sempre tomava por suas as crianças que perdiam os pais **[YAH: Poxa, plagiando Peter Pan também, porque isso ai tá parecendo a história dos meninos perdidos – QUE VERGONHA, SUA AUTORA DE MERDA.](Vovó: Suruba à La Disney. A Loow teria um infarto.)**.

Ninguém sabia como Luna tinha chegado ao Portão**[YAH: não olha para mim, porque eu também não sei!](Vovó: Eu não sei nem que diabo de portão é esse!)**, mas todos sabiam que ela era muito avoada **[YAH: Ela "avoa" só –CAIPIRAFELLINGS](Vovó: Eu 'avuo', tu 'avuas', ele 'avoa'. Nós 'avuamos', vós 'avuais' e eles 'avoam'. –not)**. Os meninos eram frutos **[YAH: De pé de laranja ou de goiabeira?](Vovó: Da puta que pariu no Cabaré de Zé Coco. –q)** do amor dela por um humano, **(Vovó: Ih, se o Dumbie fosse macho eu diria que era filho dele. FILHO DO AMOR É SACANAGEM!)** Rolf Scamander**[YAH: Sex in the Water.](Vovó: SPLASH! FOC, FOC, FOC, SPLASH! -not)**. Os meninos acabaram por ser **[YAH: ...veados...]** sereias**(#Vovó morreu de rir com a imagem mental#)** que às vezes podiam possuir pernas.**[YAH: Tá, não entendi NADA.](Vovó: SEREIAS COM PERNAS? Em que mundo essa fic se passa? No lindo Mundo Da Imaginação? #FúriadaXuxa)**

Os dois estavam em um pequeno navio**[YAH: Só falta a autora dizer que o "pequeno navio" é o Titanic.](Vovó: Estou ficando tonta com esta mudança repentina de ações e cenários da fic. A história está tão sem coesão ou coerência que fica difícil até para ripar!)**. Este não tinha o tamanho dos outros, era pequenino **[YAH: Tem certeza que estamos falando do barco –YAH Má!](Vovó: Agora já estamos na história da "Polegar"? OW, cospe o cogumelo do Mário quando for escrever, viu?) **, provavelmente só um humano usava **[YAH: AH, nada de suruba... :/ -N](Vovóo: Lógico que não, Yah! Suruba interespécies!)**. Não tinha aquela coisa engraçada que dava para se enrolar **[YAH: ELES CURTEM O BAGULHO NO TIPO ANACONDA!](Vovó: ... PRECISO DIZER O QUANTO ESTA FRASE FICOU ESTRANHA?)**, não tinha aquela coisa de madeira no meio**[YAH: MEDOO!](Vovó: ELES ESTÃO FAZENDO UMA SURUBA DAQUELAS!) [YAH²: DELS, ERA IGUAL A UMA MADEIRA?](Vovó: Anacondas, porretes, algemas, nadadeiras, navio apertado... SURUBÃO EM ALTO MAR! #Vai assistir a Gareth jogar League of Legends#)**, só tinha a parte de baixo **[YAH: FRASE AUTO RIPADA.](Vovó: #2 na Yah.)** , e duas coisas estranhas **[YAH: SASENHORA.](Vovó: Oh, meu Deus! São bolas!)** em formato de braços e mão sem dedos.**(Vovó: Pareciam "Braços e mãos sem dedos"? Então é um dildo. SEM MAIS COMENTÁRIOS.)**

Eles acharam apenas um daqueles zarizinósios **[YAH: O QUE?] (Vovó: Fúria das Dorgas.)[YAH²: QUE MERDA É ESSA?](Vovó: Se essa fanfic fizesse mais sentido eu diria que era algo da imaginação de Luna. Mas, como não temos coerência por aqui...)**, que o tio Sirius **[YAH: Cara, agora eu entendi TUDO, eu é que era muito ignorante, pensem comigo: Sirius, Snape e Remus estão mortos, isso daí é de baixo do chão, tem muita merda e putaria, então ai só pode ser: A PISCINA ****DO INFERNO!](#Vovó está impressionada com o poder de dedução da Yah#)** falava tanto **[YAH: Então manda ele calar a boca.](Vovó: Ocupe a boca dele que a conversa acaba.)**, que tinha pequenos simbolozinhos que contavam histórias **[YAH: Os símbolos são letras?](Vovó: Hieróglifos?)**. Mas esse era diferente, só tinha figures **[YAH: É para gente analfabeta que nem você.](Vovó: Não poderia dizer nada melhor, Yah.)**, pareciam algas, mas o tio Sirius dizia serem plantas.**(#Vovó morreu de tédio#)**

Depois de muito nadar de um lado para o outro **[YAH: Informação VITAL.](Vovó: FANFIC BEM ESCRITA PRA CARALHO!)**, eles acharam um pequeno crutalêncio **[YAH: O QUE?](Vovó: Precisamos de um dicionário aqui, Munda.) [YAH²: Só podem estar de brincadeira com a minha cara!](Vovó: A autora está na fúria da criação de vocábulos! Mande abraços ao Tolkien! -not)**, de enfiar no **[YAH: Deixo isso para a imaginação dos nosso leitores.]** dedo,**(Vovó: Eu li 'enfiar o dedo' e senti ânsias. Acho que o almoço quer dar uma fugidinha.)** que o tio dizia poder ser colocado **[YAH: Pedofilia é CRIME, sabia disso o Titio...](Vovó: Isso me lembra outra fic que eu gostaria de esquecer... Quando eu postar o SiriusHarry tenso que eu ripei o leitor vai entender...)** no dedo de uma menina para pedir a ela em casamento. **[YAH: É trash, então eu não sei o que esperar...](Vovó: O Teddy pedindo uma garota em casamento? Essa eu pago para ver. –not)**

— E casamento era o que o papai tinha feito com a mamãe **[YAH: Pelo menos o Remus também não é Gay!](Vovó: Sua inocência me comove. –not)**, antes de ela morrer sugada num redemoinho de peixes cavernosos.**[YAH: CARACA, eu RI, não dá para ripar essa frase, vai além de tudo o que eu já vi!](Vovó: #lê a frase# ... #Lê a frase de novo# ... ISSSO É SÉRIO? #Vai pegar conhaque para se recompor#)(Vovó 2: PQP, HEIN? Foi sugada por peixes 'cavernosos'? Jeito estúpido de morrer! #chuta o PC e apanha da Gareth#)**

— Isso **[YAH: É uma merda.](Vovó: "...é um espanto!" #CidMoreiraFeelings)**. Você acha que vai pedir alguma menina em casamento?**[YAH: Não, porque estamos em uma fanfict trash, ou seja, aqui nada é normal!](Vovó: Olha o ciúme...)** **[YAH²: Que parte do fato do seu amiguinho ser gay você não entendeu?](Vovó: Vamos lá, garotos! Salvem a masculinidade que ainda resta!)**

— Eu não, não gosto de meninas **[YAH: ...Essa coisa de seios não é a minha praia.](Vovó: "...por acaso você já viu uma garota pelada? Minha prima queria dar para mim uma vez, mas quando ela tirou a saia eu saí correndo! Ela tinha uma coisa estranha no meio das perna e os peitos dela são grandes! Argh, aquela coisa enrugada e cheia de dobras me dá nojo!") **, elas são chatas e frescurentas **[YAH: Suas feias e bobas.](Vovó: Vadias sem coração. –q)**. Titio não casou com uma menina **[YAH: Auto ripagem ~~ parte 2](Vovó: Momento de extrema vergonha alheia!)**, eu também não quero **[YAH: As vezes os adultos influenciam para bem, ou para mal](Vovó: Como diria minha Mãe Alquina: PALAVRAS ENSINAM, EXEMPLOS ARRASTAM. E tiram do armário.)**. Eu quero casar com um lindo príncipe **[YAH: Eu também, QUI LINDINHUU *.* -NOT](Vovó: Ah, não! Mais uma mariposa para aumentar a concorrência! –not)**, que nem aquele do zarizinósios.**[YAH: Fala direito sua autora RETARDADA.](Vovó: Alguém por aqui está com a boca cheia... ESPERAR O PRÍNCIPE PRA QUÊ?)**

— Mas ele casou com o **[YAH: Já pode casamento Gay no mundo mágico?](Vovó: O Ministério da Magia está muito avançado! Quando é que a Umbridge vai pedir a McGonagall em casamento?)**... Você sabe **[YAH: Não, eu não sei...](Vovó: Não faço questão.)**. E aquele príncipe tem pernas **[YAH: Tem três pernas, neném!](Vovó: Três, ainda por cima!)**, você não tem pernas. **[YAH: Nem dignidade.](Vovó: Nem vergonha na cara. Muito menos um selo na bunda.) [YAH: HAHA, nem a terceira perna.](Vovó: A cirurgia deu certo, Teddy?)**

— Eu sei que não tenho pernas **[YAH: Bom, normalmente não se tem pernas quando é uma SEREIA!](Vovó: NÃO BRINCA!)**, não precisa me lembrar disso **[YAH: Te lembrar que você – e essa autora – são uns idiotas, EU LEMBRO SIM.](Vovó: Mas lembrar de tomar os remedinhos precisa, viu?)**. E é Tio Sev **[YAH: INTIMIDADE COM OS TITIOS, Né?](Vovó: SEM PALAVRAS. TENHO MÁS LEMBRANÇAS COM ESTE APELIDO.)**, eu não sei por que você tem medo dele **[YAH: Isso é porque nem você e nem a autora leram Harry Potter, vocês leram um zariziseilámaisoque.](Vovó: Isso porque a autora não sabe ler direito.)**. Ele não ri, mas faz o tio Sirius feliz. **[YAH: Não precisa rir, o importante é fazer SEX IN THE WATER.](Vovó: Imaginar o Snape casado com qualquer um é BROCHANTE.)(Vovó: É impressão minha ou a autora tem SÉRIAS TENDÊNCIAS AO SLASH FFORÇADO?)** —Teddy coçou o nariz **[YAH: Vai plagiar "A feiticeira" também?](Vovó: Plágio sem limites nesta história, Yah.)** e isso só podia significar uma coisa. **[YAH: Deu merda.](Vovó: FUUUU...) [YAH²: que é o teu nome é Valeska, e teu apelido é quero te dar...](Vovó: "it's raining men! Aleluia!")** — LULAAAAAAAA! **[YAH: VEADOOOOO!](Vovó: Bandido da luz vermelha! –q) [YAH²: QUE FANFICT MERDAAAAAA!](Vovó: Oh, e agora quem poderá nos defender?)**

Os dois saíram correndo dos destroços, não era fácil fugir da lula, ela era gigantesca e aqueles vários tentáculos bloqueavam o caminho **[*YAH dorme*](Vovó: HENTAI DOS BRAVOS.)**. Eles nadavam em espiral, cruzando**[YAH: Tão no CIO!](Vovó: Na fúria das carícias verdadeiras!)** para dificultar o trabalho da lula. **[YAH: Pega eles LULA, pega REX!](Vovó: No universo do Ledo Engano a lula pega você!)**

Quando estavam quase no portão, Sirius apareceu e com um aceno de sua varinha, fez com que a criatura se virasse e fosse embora **[YAH: que varinha poderosaaa, heim?]**. Ele esperou pelos dois, pois estavam encarando Lysander **[YAH: o idiota]**, que se escondia atrás de Sirius. **[YAH: ah, o viadinho foi se esconder atrás, SEU MEDROSO]** **[YAH²: HAHA, o bonitinho tava atrás, heim?]**

— Vamos entrar. **[YAH: Na buaty.](Vovó completa: ... para bater cabelo e sacudir as barbatanas! –not)** Os três são aguardados na câmara central **[YAH: Eu pensei naquelas vozes de atendente.](Vovó: #tem imagens mentais estranhas# Fic muito coesa. Fic diva. –not)**.

Teddy suspirou **[YAH: Eu pelo menos já estou cansada.](Vovó: Foda-se. #pega a motosserra e arranca o rabo dele fora#)**, ele ia ouvir e muito agora. **[YAH: UAU, que importante. –NOT](Vovó: NOTÍCIAS DO BABADO! –not)**

**YAH: ACABOU MEU DEUS, ACABOUUUUU! EU NÃO TAVA MAIS AGUENTANDOOO, EU PRECISO DO MEU ÁLCOOL AGORAAA! –essa me deu dor de cabeça, viu? tive que fazer em partes, meu respeito para todos os Ripadores, eu preciso de uma aspirina, porque misturar álcool e aspirina é TUDON!**

**Vovó e Yah estão à procura do Portão no Lago que Deságua no Mar. Elas estavam armadas com bazucas e não voltarão tão cedo.**


End file.
